the end of an era
by p y r otechnic - - ROYAL
Summary: She was giving up her name, her career, for a title she had never wanted. But meeting her parents' gazes, Erza knew that this was the right choice. (Mystwalker, though Mystogan never appears)


**AN:** Tumblr stuff again, this one from the Mystwalker wedding. It was beautiful, but proved that I am no wedding planner. xD But, yeah, very headcanon based for me, though I'm very proud of it. Wrote it entirely on my iPod too.

* * *

The dress would be beautiful on another girl, but all Erza could see in the full-length mirror was a woman pretending to be someone she wasn't. The long white gown clung to her torso, fanning out from her waist in layers of fabric. Strapless, with intricate embroidery on the corset-style bodice, the wedding dress was fit for a queen, and it was to be worn by one. That didn't change the fact that the bride wearing it still felt uncomfortable as all hell.

The other women in the room, however, seemed overjoyed to see the fearsome warrior of Edolas looking like a proper lady for once. Her long red hair was pulled back, with an ornate clip that had belonged to Erza's grandmother holding the curls off of her face. The diamond and garnet necklace that her mother was arranging on her collarbones belonged to the woman herself, but she was lending it to her only daughter for the day. And the dress was brand new, leaving only one part of the old rhyme to be filled.

"Oh Erza, you look beautiful," Melissa Knightwalker sniffed, tears forming in her brown eyes as she looked at her youngest. Being careful not to smudge either woman's makeup, she wraps her arms around Erza in a tight hug. "My baby girl, all grown up and getting _married_. Oh, this is just wonderful!"

Erza glanced away, unsure about how to react to this. "Mother, please." She is giving up everything she holds dear to be with this man, to bear his child and stand by his side. It was a future she never wanted. One she had convinced herself that she didn't deserve. The Fairy Hunter, infamous for her deeds across the nation, now queen? The very idea was absurd.

At least in her eyes.

A knock at the door drew the redhead out of her thoughts, and Erza turned to see who it was. At first she wondered if her fiancé was checking up on her, but that was dismissed quickly. Bad luck and all that. As her mother went to check, she glanced back at the mirror. All this white didn't suit her at all really. It was too… Too pure for who she was. And heavens knew she wasn't a virgin, though the extent of that wasn't well known enough for her to use that as an excuse.

With a sigh, she turned away, her brown eyes widening at the sight of her father. Stepping down from the small platform set up to make it easier for the maids to lace her into her dress, Erza made her way closer before bowing her head respectfully to the man she had always admired. "Father, is it already time?"

Erick Knightwalker shook his head, placing his hand on his only daughter's shoulder. "No, Erza. I just wanted to see you first." His hand moved to finger a stray curl of hair, the shade the very same red as his had been in his youth. Erza had always taken pride in being his daughter, competing with her brothers for his rare praise, and filling with happiness whenever she recieved it. It was he who had taught her to give her all for her nation, that nothing less than absolute loyalty to Edolas would do. And that was a lesson she was putting into practice here, sacrificing her career and name for a title she had never wanted.

Motioning to the youngest of Erza's brothers, Erick glanced at his daughter's attire. "What's the saying? Something old, something new, something borrowed…" Taking a long thin box from Ulrich, he opened it to reveal a silver dagger. "And something blue." As Erza took the blade, her eyes widened at the sight. Blue steel, that had to cost… "Father, I can't…" He cut her off with a shake of his head. "You are a Knightwalker by blood, and I do not feel comfortable giving you away without you being able to defend yourself if needed."

The very idea that she needed to be armed to take on Jellal was laughable, but Erza nodded anyway. She didn't feel right unarmed anyway. Sheathing the blade, she looked up at the man who had been her hero for her entire life, fighting the urge to start crying already. After all, she was still Captain Erza Knightwalker, at least for a few more hours. "Thank you Father, I will treasure this gift always." And she would.

Dabbing away at her own tears, Melissa sniffed happily. "Oh, this is such a wonderful day!" Making her way to the vanity, she picked up the veil they had ordered, and walked back over to her family. There was no tiara, as Erza was to be crowned as Queen of Edolas directly after the wedding, and it would be too awkward then. With a smile, Melissa reached up to set the lace in the hair of the taller woman, leaving it out of her face for now. "Doesn't she look lovely Erick?"

Despite all of her confidence concerning her appearence, Erza found herself holding her breath at that question. Her father's approval was really all she sought in her life. If he disapproved… A pair of lips, surrounded by a rough beard and mustache, pressed against her forehead, and she stared forward in surprise. "She's beautiful."


End file.
